New Friends, Old Enemies
by randomlass
Summary: [Cowritten with MadameCazone, xover between A Message In Music and TMNT A Secret Friend] Secrets are sometimes kept to protect the ones you love, but sometimes those secrets are meant to be shared


Madame-Cazone, and I decided to write a multi-chaptered story where Jessie and Destiny meet...we hope you like it

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, all we own are our OCs

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Destiny watched in silence as Don sat watching Mikey play video games. It was surprising that he wasn't locking himself in his lab, or being on the computer for hours at a time. His personality had been changing, he was being loud like Mikey, going topside a lot like Raph, and training as hard, but not as often as Leo. She couldn't help but be puzzled. He even exited his lab just when he wanted to, not when he needed to, like to eat, train, or because they ask him to, he would do it on his free will.

"Don't you have somewhere do be right now Brainiac?" Mikey glanced from his game, looking at Don.

"Oh…Guys I'm heading out!" Don called.

"Have fun," Leo grinned.

"_Just where would he be going?"_ Destiny blinked as Don exited the lair.

Donatello grinned; he was finally going to see her. Ever since Jessie started back at school, they hadn't been able to see each other as often as they wished. He stopped for a second feeling that he was being watched.

He glanced to the direction of where he was being watched and shrugged, and continued on his way. He grinned when he almost reached his destination, all he had to do was jump to the fire escape across the alley, and then he was home free.

He flipped down onto the fire escape, and landed in a squatting position. He stepped off, and knocked on the window in a rhythmic pattern. He grinned seeing movement inside, and he grinned even bigger when Jessie's smiling face came into vision.

He could tell how excited she was when she opened the window, because she greeted the same way she always greeted him, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hon," she whispered in his ear.

"Jess, do you want me to be caught?" he asked playfully. She giggled and moved aside to allow him to enter.

"It's quiet for once," Don noted.

"Jazzie is with Aunt Amelia, who is at my long lost uncle's place," Jessie said, "but she'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"So, her brother came back from Hawaii?" Don asked. Jessie nodded a bit and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah," Jessie stated, "Why don't you guys ever call me anymore…ever since Angel moved out west with her Grandma, and since Leo broke of his relationship with Jordan, which she's still upset about…because now she's eating anything that has sugar in it, you guys haven't talked to me."

Don sat down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry Jess."

"Give me a reason why, don't you love me anymore?" Jessie asked, tears forming in her light brown eyes.

Don tensed, "I do love you, I just think that you aren't ready to know why."

Jessie sighed a bit, and leaned into him, "You better tell me soon." Something caught her eye, and she saw a figure on the fire escape outside the window.

"Who's that?" she asked. Don glanced at the window, and his eyes widened a bit, because he knew who was standing there…

Destiny had followed him.

Destiny dashed off, and starting taking deep breaths. She had been seen, and by some girl who was getting a close to Don.

Her face darkened a bit. How could she know if they could trust her, for all she knew, she could probably be working for the Foot, or worse, the Government.

What if this was a secret that Don had been keeping from his brothers? She hadn't heard a single thing that she said, but she did see how close she and Don were getting.

She glanced back only to have her eyes widen.

The girl and Donny were exiting the room, with her holding his hands out, and have her back out the door, saying something with a bright smile on her face, her shoulder length blonde hair in her face.

"Who exactly is she?" she whispered to herself.

She made a determined face, before sprinting back to her apartment.

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


End file.
